Jimmy Butler
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Butler during a Timberwolves game in Dec. 2017 |- No. 22 - Miami Heat |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' | Shooting Guard Small Forward |- NBA |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' | Houston, Texas |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' | American |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' |6 ft 7 in (2.01 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' |236 (100 kg) |- Career information |- Tomball High School (TX) |- Tyler Junior College (2007-2008) Marquette (2008-2010) |- 2011 / Round: 1 / Pick: 30th |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Chicago Bulls |- 2011–present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- |2011–2017 |Chicago Bulls |- |2017–2018 |Minnesota Timberwolves |- |2018–2019 |Philadelphia 76ers |- |2019–present |Miami Heat |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *4x All-Star (2015–2018) *2× All-NBA Third Team (2017, 2018) *4× NBA All-Defensive Second Team (2014–2016, 2018) *NBA Most Improved Player (2015) *All-AAC Honorable Mention (2010, 2011) *CBE Classic All-Tournament Team (2011) *Portsmouth Invitational Tournament MVP (2011) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} Jimmy Butler III (born September 14, 1989) is an American professional basketball player who currently plays for the Miami Heat of the NBA. Butler formerly played college basketball for both Tyler Junior College and Marquette University, where he was named All-AAC Honorable Mention in both his junior and senior years. High School career Butler was forced to go through a rough childhood after being homeless for a period of time, temporarily living at friends' houses from time to time. While playing basketball at Tomball High School, he became friends with a football and basketball player at the school, Jordan Leslie, whose family allowed Butler to stay at his house. Jimmy Butler averaged 16.0 points per game and was named the teams' most valuable player during his high school years. Collegiate career Freshman season Jimmy Butler first attended Tyler Junior College (Tyler, TX) for his freshman year after failing to be a popular recruit. Sophomore season For his sophomore season, he transferred to Marquette before an unsuccessful season, where Butler averaged just 5.6 points and 3.9 rebounds. Perhaps NBA players such as Wesley Matthews and Lazar Hayward are to blame. Both along with current professional basketball players Jerel McNeal and Dominic James used to dominate the scoring category in the 2008-09 college basketball season. Junior season After Wesley Matthew's departure before the 2009-10, Jimmy Butler (who was named a starter) and Lazar Hayward helped Marquette reach their 5th consecutive NCAA Tournament appearance. With a field goal percentage of .530 at the end of his junior year, Butler also proved to be one of the most efficient shooters on the team. Senior season Jimmy Butler continued to play an important role for his team in his senior season. He was only beaten in the scoring category by junior Darius Johnson-Odom and the newcomer Jae Crowder also played a crucial role. Butler finished his season breaking his personal scoring record although he had a less successful season otherwise. He was also invited to the Reese's College All-Star Game, where he recorded 12 points, 6 rebounds, and 4 assists in a 108-113 loss. In the same season, Jimmy Butler was named Portsmouth Invitational Tournament MVP after participated in the Portsmouth Invitational Tournament , where he averaged 18.7 points, 4.7 rebounds, and 4.0 assists. Professional career Chicago Bulls (2011–2017) Jimmy Butler was selected as the 30th overall pick in the 2011 NBA Draft by the Chicago Bulls. He started his pro career with a rough rookie season, averaging just 2.6 points per game, being on the bench for the entire season. It wasn't until the next season that he would figure things out and become one of the most improved players in the NBA. In the 2012-13 season, Jimmy Butler averaged a much higher 8.6 points per game, and recorded 18 points with 8 rebounds, 3 assists, and 3 steals in his first NBA start following starter Luol Deng's injury. By the end of the season, seeing Butler as a starter was common because of his defensive skills. In the playoffs of that season, Jimmy Butler averaged 40.8 MPG in 12 games of postseason play. 2016–17 season In the Bulls' season opener on October 27, Butler scored a team-high 24 points in a 105–99 win over the Boston Celtics. On November 9, he had a 39-point effort in a 115–107 loss to the Atlanta Hawks. Three days later, he scored 37 points, hit all 14 free throws, grabbed eight rebounds and dished out a season-high nine assists in a 106–95 win over the Washington Wizards. On November 20, he scored a season-high 40 points in a 118–110 win over the Los Angeles Lakers. The following day, he was named Eastern Conference Player of the Week for games played Monday, November 14 through Sunday, November 20. On December 28, he matched his season high with 40 points and hit a 20-footer at the buzzer to give the Bulls a 101–99 comeback victory over the Brooklyn Nets. Butler scored nine points in the final 2½ minutes to rally Chicago. He finished 11 for 11 from the free-throw line and grabbed 11 rebounds as the Bulls overcame a seven-point deficit in the final three minutes. On January 2, 2017, Butler scored 52 points in a 118–111 win over the Charlotte Hornets. He was a point shy of his career high, which he got on January 14, 2016, and scored 20 points in the first half and 17 in the game's final four minutes. He also had 12 rebounds and six assists while shooting 21-of-22 from the free-throw line. On January 7, he hit the 40-point mark for the third time in six games, finishing with 42 points in a 123–118 overtime win over the Toronto Raptors. Two days later, he was named Eastern Conference Player of the Week for games played Monday, January 2 through Sunday, January 8. On January 19, Butler was named a starter on the Eastern Conference All-Star team for the 2017 NBA All-Star Game. After questioning the desire of the team's younger players following a loss to the Atlanta Hawks on January 25, Butler was fined and held out of the starting lineup against the Miami Heat on January 27 as punishment. He subsequently finished with just three points on 1-for-13 shooting. On February 25, 2017, he recorded his third career triple-double with 18 points, 10 rebounds and 10 assists in a 117–99 win over the Cleveland Cavaliers. On March 26, 2017, he had 20 points and a career-high 14 assists in a 109–94 win over the Milwaukee Bucks. On April 6, 2017, he recorded his fourth career triple-double with 19 points, 10 rebounds and 10 assists in a 102–90 win over the Philadelphia 76ers. Minnesota Timberwolves (2017–2018) On June 22nd, 2017, the day of the NBA draft, the Chicago Bulls traded Butler and their 16th pick to the Timberwolves for Kris Dunn, Zach LaVine, and the 7th pick in the 2018 NBA draft who turned out to be Lauri Markkanen. Philadelphia 76ers (2018–2019) On November 12, 2018, Butler was traded, along with Justin Patton, to the Philadelphia 76ers in exchange for Jerryd Bayless, Robert Covington, Dario Šarić and a 2022 second-round draft pick. He made his debut for the 76ers two days later, scoring 14 points in a 111–106 loss to the Orlando Magic. On November 25, he recorded 34 points and 12 rebounds and made a 3-pointer with 2.3 seconds remaining to give the 76ers a 127–125 victory over the Brooklyn Nets. On December 5, he scored a season-high 38 points in a 113–102 loss to the Toronto Raptors. Two days later, he had a second straight 38-point game in a 117–111 win over the Detroit Pistons. On January 29, Butler was shifted to point guard and had 20 points and six assists in a 121–105 win over the Los Angeles Lakers. In Game 1 of the 76ers' first-round playoff series against the Nets, Butler scored a game-high 36 points in a 111–102 loss. In Game 2 of the second round, Butler had 30 points and 11 rebounds to help the 76ers tie the series against the Raptors at 1–1 with a 94–89 win. In Game 6, he scored 25 points in a 112–101 win, helping the 76ers tie series against the Raptors at 3–3. The 76ers went on to lose 92–90 in Game 7 despite Butler's 16 points. Miami Heat (2019–present) On July 6, 2019, Butler signed with the Miami Heat via a sign and trade with the 76ers in a four-team trade. Statistics Legend 'Collegiate career' Category:Born in 1989 Category:American basketball players Category:Texas natives Category:Shooting Guards Category:Small Forwards Category:Marquette Alumni Category:Tyler Alumni Category:Drafted by Chicago Bulls Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Chicago Bulls players Category:Minnesota Timberwolves players Category:Philadelphia 76ers players Category:Senior draft picks Category:Players who wear/wore number 21 Category:Players who wear/wore number 23